


Here Comes The BOOM

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy...Sorta, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Movie References, Non-Graphic Violence, Sticks Bein' Sticks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: (Unoriginal title is unoriginal)Join Sigma Squad as they attempt to interfere with the Knothole Freedom Fighters...and end up:1. Befriending them2. Helping an awkward couple bond3. Blow things up...of courseAnd more...





	Here Comes The BOOM

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want this continued?
> 
> Be sure to let me know!

Location: Knothole Village, Freedom Fighters HQ

Time: Approximately 20:00 military time

Assignment: Make contact with, or near, local Freedom Fighter headquarters, and eliminate them with extreme prejudice.

HQ Contact: all information will be directed immediately to the Major General, without fail.

Local Contact: One Rouge the Bat, GUN Agent is on site if needed

Assigned: Commander Bailen Taotega, Marcus Derrell (Codename: Rook), hired gun Charlie "Skagg" Palmer and Carl "Doc" Idua

Additional Info:  
Avoid harming the local royalty in place  
Do not fraternize with the targets  
Be wary, they are very skilled combatants, specifically their "leader", Princess Sally Acorn.  
Most importantly... don't blow anything up Bailen...

MISSION LOG BEGINS BELOW  
\---

Another day, another group of crackpot revolutionaries to destroy from the inside out. In the list of positives, I'm back at it with my bros from Sigma Squad, and we've been given a code-red op, which is the best kind of code. The other members of my squad weren't so excited

"Boss...is this really necessary? Those folks are just trying to love in peace..." Doc asked, almost expecting me to show some kind of emotion towards their "plight"

"Well..you remember all those stories of lost tribes...they remove themselves from society for too long, then they pose a threat to anyone wandering nearby, usually with pointy sticks and rocks or something..."

"They aren't savages, man...they have a hologram lynx thing if reports are correct..." Rook spoke up, shifting idly in his seat on our transport to the forest.

"Well, that must be why GUN is involved, they probably want it for...reasons I wouldn't possibly understand...but understanding isn't my job. What do you think Skagg?"

Skagg slowly lifted his brimmed hat, moved it to one side, and coughed 

"Well, its simple...we show up..get shit done...and leave, anything else...hehe.. is up to them"

"Hoo-rah...any further questions?"

Silence.

"Fuck yeah, dudes...lets kick some ass!"

About two hours later, we arrived at the outskirts of some dinky village in the middle of nowhere...on some god forsaken island in the middle of the ocean. I had Sigma keep around my immediate vicinity, in case some trap is sprung while we search for inhabitants. Our search didn't last long, as we were almost immediately spotted by some...cyborg....rabbit...thing, who almost had a heart attack when she spotted Skagg aiming his rifle towards her. Skagg soon lowered his rifle, and held his arm out

"Hey freak-show...who in the hell are you?"

She didn't respond, not trying to speak in case we were aggressive.

"Oi...speak up, lady...we're not here to hurt ya..."

She finally spoke

"Ahm Bunnie..."

Skagg face palmed, then grabbed his rifle and aimed at her robotic legs

"Care to explain those, ma'am?"

"These are...prosthetics.."

"Yeah, and I'm the pope...ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I'm telling the truth sir...I ain't trying to lie to ya..."

Skagg lowered his weapon, and scratched the small part of head that was visible underneath his hat. He then looked at Rook, who was curiously looking at the fem, as if she was a modern art piece

"Ma'am, I...am Marcus...I serve the United States government. We were sent here to recon the area, we mean no harm...."

"How can I know yer tellin' the truth?"

Rook shook his head, and removed the helmet that covered his head, revealing his face

"I promise...now would you please uh...take me to your leader?"

The rabbit seemed suspicious of us, since we were heavily armed and armored, with the exclusion of Skagg, who wore a vest and jeans for some reason. She then walked away, and motioned for us to follow, so we did. surprisingly, we were only spotted by EVERYONE within eye sight, while the "Bunnie" woman led us to their head honcho. For a rancid and decrepit village of outsiders, they had it pretty well here...the only thing I didn't like is I felt like I was being watched the entire time. After about...too long...we were at some kind of main square, where a blue hedgehog and a brown squirrel were apparently expecting us.

"Hey Bon...who's the tag-alongs?" The hedgehog asked, not even trying to hide his sarcasm

"It's those government guys that darned bat told us about...almost right on time too, I reckon?"

All I could think was "Shit.."

The hedgehog, apparently named Sonic, according to our files, soon strolled over to us and flicked me on my armors shoulder pad

"Snazzy suit...pleasantries aside, you four are coming with us...."

I drew my rifle and aimed a bead on one of the civilians nearby, and my gun was seemingly zapped from my hand by some weird energy, with a female voice coming on over a loudspeaker like device

"You owe me one, Sonic...again..."

Sonic ignored her, instead choosing to stare at me like I insulted his mother or something. Then the squirrel, that Sally woman I heard about, spoke up

"Come on guys, lets talk like adults..."

I looked to my left, at Skagg and Doc

"Ideas?" I whispered as quietly as I could

"I think we should listen, they have friggin' lighting magic or something!" Doc responded"

I relented, lowering my fighting stance. We were then led into a large base-like building with several smaller rooms surrounding one main center area. In the center of the entire building was a table with a strange tube around it, and a pile of purple cubes were swirling wildly from inside.

"Good morning Nicole" Sally stated, almost like an order. Her words caused the cubes to form into a more understandable form: that of a female Lynx...thing.

"I told you boss, Holographic Lynxes!" Rook says, happy to be correct on his wild allegory from earlier.

The Lynx soon phased out of the tube, leaving more purple cubes in the space her physical form resided. The Lynx wasn't exactly intimidating, wearing a nice royal purple dress, only decorated with a wedding band around her finger. She then reconstructed the gun she destroyed, and placed it into my hand. Sally turned and faced us and exhaled

"Sadly, I'm going to ask you guys to leave...we just can't take on any more people...with Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles moving to that island far away....it's all up to me and Nicole to keep the peace"

Doc groaned, I nodded and continued listening

"Well ma'am, if that's true...what is mister Sonic doing here?" Doc asked, trying to not impede.

"Yeah...after Shadow insulted my craftsmanship for some reason...I decided I needed a break, I'm headin' back tomorrow..."

I shrugged at that, without context that comment really meant nothing to me. Rook soon moved to the front of the pack

"How about we join ya...we could help circumvent some kind of communication between this village and the island...I am a tech guy after all..."

Sally looked at Sonic confusedly, tilted her head to the side

"Sure I guess...I guess I can leave now"

I looked around...there was silence...deadpan....ugly silence.

"How are we gonna get there?"

"Come to the docks, I got a surprise..."

The docks were even more rickety than the other houses, with only one raft with some strange orange female holding a broken oar in her teeth.

"CMON SONIC! WE NEED TO GO BEFORE THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARRIVE!"

I...still don't understand her....it was going to be a learning experience for everyone


End file.
